Heretofore, it has been known to cut frozen foods by use of knives having specially designed cutting edges. The knives are only partially successful since their use requires a significant amount of strength for cutting through the frozen food. The average housewife does not have sufficient strength to use such knives. The present invention solves the problem of cutting frozen food and the like by providing an attachment to a cutting board which will enable the average housewife to cut through the frozen food with minimum effort while using a conventional knife.